


Come Into My Bedroom

by staygame (sungjae)



Category: EXO (Band), K-pop
Genre: Chinguline, M/M, Masturbation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-02
Updated: 2012-12-02
Packaged: 2017-12-08 21:17:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 893
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/766102
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sungjae/pseuds/staygame
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Chinguline plays truth-or-dare.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Come Into My Bedroom

It started two weeks ago. It was one of the occasions where Joonmyun, impervious to the attention Jongdae paid him when he wanted something, was willing to look the other way when Baekhyun started pouring shots. A few empty glasses later, Chanyeol turned to Kyungsoo, stupid grin on his face, and asked, "Truth or dare?"

Jongdae can't remember what the first dare was or the ones that followed, but he does remember that at the end of the night, he was watching Baekhyun lean across the coffee table to stick his tongue down Kyungsoo's throat. Jongdae remembers the way they looked together, Kyungsoo's eyelashes dark against his cheeks and Baekhyun's hand coming up to curl around his neck. When they pulled apart after only a few seconds, Chanyeol clapped, over-the-top, but Jongdae could see the glassy look in his eyes.

"Maybe we can continue tomorrow," Jongdae said, because it sounded like a really good idea at the time.

And it was a good idea, because he got Baekhyun to flash his nipples on stage, which led to a couple of grainy preview shots being sent to his phone when they boarded the plane the next day. It was still a good idea, even when he had a bruise on his arm the exact size of Kris' fist after hiding some scripts. Things were kept to dumb, stupid dares that didn't horribly scar anyone, until Kyungsoo, during one of their webcam chats, looked at Baekhyun and Chanyeol with an uncharacteristically evil smirk and dared them to make out.

It was more than the kiss between Baekhyun and Kyungsoo. This was tongues and fingers sliding up the hems of shirts and Kyungsoo watching, a little amazed, while Jongdae itched to be there in person. By the time the allotted five minutes had passed, Jongdae was wriggling in his seat, uncomfortable and glad that Kris wouldn't be returning for a while.

"It's your turn," Chanyeol spoke up, his voice staticky over the webcam. "Truth or dare."

Truth was an option, but it wasn't _really_ , so Jongdae shrugged. "Dare."

"I dare you to record yourself jerking off."

And because Jongdae wasn't about to be the first one to turn down a dare, he said yes.

It takes him a few day to get some alone time. K is busier than them for once, so it's not going to be a live show, but Jongdae is thankful for that. He turns on the webcam and settles down on his bunk. He's nervous, but the blue light of his webcam out of the corner of his eye spurs him on.

His hand trails down his stomach until he reaches the waistband of his boxers, the black ones that he thought look the nicest on him, and he slips his hand underneath. He's half-hard just from anticipation. He wets his lips and the words follow without thought.

"I was kind of nervous about doing this," Jongdae says. His voice comes out raspy, like after a difficult performance, and it surprises him a little. "I don't know, though, I like it." His hand is loose around his cock, just a hint of pressure as he strokes himself.

When he's fully hard, he pushes down his boxers, angling his hips so that his dick is in full view of the camera. Jongdae knows his good angles because he practiced yesterday after he got out of the shower, trying out various positions for his laptop and his body. If he was going to have to do this stupid dare, he would at least make it good.

Jongdae reaches for the lotion on his bedside table, making a show of smoothing his hand over his the head of his cock. "It's nice knowing you guys are going to watch this," he says, fucking the tight circle of his fingers. He imagines the way they'll react. Kyungsoo, wide-eyed and blushing, trying to hide his reaction, Baekhyun discretely running his hand over the bulge in his pants. Chanyeol wouldn't bother waiting for privacy, unzipping his jeans right there.

"I'd rather you be here," he says. His other hand runs across his chest to squeeze his nipples. He imagines that it might be Chanyeol's hand, rougher than his own and teasing Jongdae, tugging on his nipples, until he was squirming under his touch. Baekhyun's fingers, long and slender, would wrap around his cock at the same time, while Kyungsoo kissed him. Jongdae thinks about biting Kyungsoo's lips, Chanyeol's tongue on his chest, Baekhyun tightening his grip on his cock, and maybe he's greedy, but he wants it all.

Jongdae quickens his pace, thinking about Baekhyun slipping his fingers lower, brushing past his balls to trace over his entrance, and that's all it takes for Jongdae to come all over his hand and stomach.

He lays there, chest heaving as he cleans himself off with a towel. He feels boneless, wrung out by his fantasies and ready for a nap, but he convinces himself to get up and shut off the camera. The file is just small enough to send by email. It's a risk, but Jongdae can't bring himself to care.

"Truth or dare?" He types, and hits send.

  
\----

I wrote a lot of this while listening to doki doki typhoon so I am surprised this isn't weirder. Thank you for the help, [](http://avirjin.dreamwidth.org/profile)[**avirjin**](http://avirjin.dreamwidth.org/).

welcome 2 advent


End file.
